


Theology, Mythology and Amateur Gynecology

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Characters, Ficlet, Hogswatch, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Religion, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash100's alphabet challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Theology, Mythology and Amateur Gynecology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash100's alphabet challenge.

'Let me get this straight,' asked Polly, staring at the little constable, 'Omnians don't celebrate Hogswatch? At all?'

'Then how does the sun come up in Omnia?' asked Private Rosemary, puzzled. Not even Nuggan had dared abominate Hogswatch; if he had, Nugganites would have defied him. Some things trumped even gods. The sun had to come up.

They were standing under an arched gateway near the Patrician's palace, sheltered from the rain. They were (officially) guarding the perimeter while negotiations continued indoors. 'There's no such thing as the Hogfather,' insisted Constable Washpot. 'We do celebrate a midwinter festival...'

Polly glanced at Maladicta, who was looking extremely cool smoking and leaning against some obscene graffiti – something that shouldn't even be possible. Mal smirked. They'd both run across this before. The old festivals had to be kept. If your god didn't agree with them, they could as easily be renamed. The Hogfather didn't mind. The Hogfather was greater than any god.

Xmas, the Omnians called it, for the shape that their prophet Brutha had been tied in before he was saved from peril by the great god Om. Polly remembered it later at a rather inappropriate time, and burst out laughing.

'What?' asked Mal, coming up for air.

'Nothing, love. Get back down there!'

She reached her toes one against each bedpost, and grabbed their opposite numbers, forming a gasping, writhing X of her own. Even abominations got presents at Hogswatch, even if they had to give them to each other themselves.


End file.
